


Comfort

by csichick_2



Series: Jack/Claire 'Verse [3]
Category: Law & Order
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1815481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike is there for his best friend when she's upset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

When Mike opens the door to find a crying Claire at his door, he immediately pulls her into a hug.

“He’s an asshole,” she says simply, as she buries his face in his shoulder.

Mike sighs, as this isn’t the first time this happened. “What did Jack do this time?” 

“More like what he didn’t do,” Claire responds extracting herself from the hug to head straight to Mike’s alcohol, which is how Mike knows it’s bad.

“What didn’t he do then?” Mike asks.

“The defendant in our case – I had pled him out before with a slap on the wrist. Adam was less than pleased, treated me like I was incompetent and then pull me off the case.”

“And Jack?”

“Let’s just say he could have fought harder to keep me on the case,” Claire says as she settles on the couch and pours them each a shot of bourbon.

Mike knows there’s only so much Jack could have said to Adam in the matter – and he knows Claire also knows as much – which means this isn’t the only problem Jack and Claire are having, which is why he pulls Claire into another hug after they’ve downed a few shots. He won’t make her talk, but he make sure she knows he’s there for her.


End file.
